Connected By Fate Time Repeats
by Arra-Lune Nightray
Summary: A terrible fire leaves a young girl near death. Making a deal with a demon, she finds out the terrifying famiy's past, and vows to get revenge. Slight Xover with Pandora Hearts, only mentions it once or twice. OCxSebastian
1. Chapter 1

**Soo... This is my next story in the new 'Connected by Fate' series. You'll see why when all of them are complete... Too hard to explain and it will give it all away! **

**As usual, I do not own Kuroshitsuji or any of the characters, but along with thousands of other fans, I REALLY wish I owned Sebastian :P**

* * *

><p>"Mirelle! Amilia! I want to show you something." I hear my father say. I feel myself running to where I hear his voice, calling out to my younger sister to hurry up, and then perching on my father's knee to see what he wanted to show. Two pictures, it was. One of a very respectable young man he identified as our great- great grandfather, Ciel, with our great- great grandmother, Elizabeth. The other was a bit more humorous, as it was Ciel at about twelve, maybe thirteen years old, with his most trusted butler, Sebastian Michealis. However, this did not make the photograph funny. It was in fact the 'guard dog' of the property, Pluto. My father had told me many a time about Pluto, and what he was, therefore I was not afraid of monsters. In this shot, he was at the window, eyes set lovingly on Sebastian while the butler looked back at him in disgust. Apparently he did not like dogs. I laughed to myself about that. I imagined myself meeting Sebastian and introducing him to Amilia's pet Poodle. I was more of a cat person, and our parents always said that I was more like Ciel, while Amilia was just like Elizabeth.<p>

Why was I thinking of all this? Probably the situation I was in. Suspended by chains was my weak and starved body, covered in the blood that was my own. My left knee was ripped to shreds, and there were third degree burns all over my arms and torso. My right elbow was mangled, due to having a sledgehammer of sorts taken to it, and my left eye was blind with white hot ashes. My head hung, I was near death, and I could feel it calling for me. But I was not giving up without getting my revenge.

"Lady Phantomhive, I presume?" A voice rang out. I half lifted my head, enough to see that there was no man, but a creature. A male creature.

"Who… are you?" I managed. Eyes formed in the darkness, a purple colour. Seemingly evil, but not harmful. They were like cat's eyes.

"A friend. A friend of a rather interesting member of your family. Sadly, he is deceased, but nonetheless interesting." His words confused me. However long I had been here in this state was effecting my mind. He caught onto this, and nodded once.

"One Earl Ciel Phantomhive, Lady Phantomhive." The confusion lifted, but another fog soon set.

"He lived over… a hundred… years ago." I breathed, every word painful.

"I am not human, Mirelle, but you are. Time is running out, and there is only so much you can take. Do you want to die?" I quickly thought about the pro's and con's, and finally made my decision.

"No."

"I thought as much." The chains came loose off of my body, and as I fell, warm things I could only describe as arms softly caught me.

"I want you to be the same as when you we're Ciel's." I murmured, finalising the contract between us. He chuckled.

"Now, the manor is where Ciel and I left it, yes?" I nodded, and I was taken home.

~x~

I awoke sometime later, with my whole body screaming in pain. I didn't move, I knew my injuries and what not to do. The main bedroom door opened and shut, and through my good eye I spied my new butler.

"I've bandaged your wounds, put your elbow back in place and put a cast around it. Your left eye will need an eye patch to cover it, as it will look rather alarming to normal people." He babbled. He then placed a variety of pills onto the bedside table for me to take. I didn't notice until then that it was an unfamiliar surrounding.

"Where am I?" I asked, my brows furrowing. He set a tray down on the bedside table and sat in a nearby chair.

"We are in one of the Phantomhive's many out-houses. This one is in the centre of London, and it's the closest to the manor." I looked over at him, suddenly remembering the terrible fire that ripped through what was my home.

"We are going to be restoring it. It's been restored before." I stated, my voice even, even though I was scared for my home.

"Yes, my Lady. I will make arrangements immediately. But for now, please place this eye patch on," out of nowhere, he pulled out an eye patch and placed it over my left eye, to which I grimaced.

"That bad?" I asked, hoping that my eye would be fine after a while.

"Of course not, it's just been marked by our contract." Marked by our contract?

"Mirror. Now." I demanded, holding out my hand for a mirror that came instantly. I whipped off the eye patch and looked in the mirror without hesitating, and, lo and behold! Where my bright blue eye should have been, I had a purple eye with an inverted pentagram.

"Holy… And I'm supposed to be ok with this?" I asked, incredulously. Sebastian just stared at me, provoking me to lash out at him painfully with a pillow.

"You could have put it somewhere else, you moron! I get enough jokes thrown my way about looking like Ciel, and this doesn't help!" I roared. Once I had finished, I settled back into the soft pillows surrounding me and sighed.

"Ugh. Make yourself comfortable, we've a lot to talk about." He did as he was told, and our conversation about getting the Phantomhive name back it's honour started. We had a lot to plan.

~x~

"So, why exactly were you there when I was about to die?" I asked, picking up a Victoria Sponge finger and biting into it. It was now three weeks after Sebastian had made the contract with me, and we were sitting in the garden at the back of the manor, me in a wheelchair, he in a garden chair. That had the least needed to be done to it as it was barely touched by the fire, only the blood of the maids and butlers. Sebastian smiled and cocked his head.

"It was because you reminded me so much of him. The way you think, the way you act, even the way you look and the situations you put yourself in. It's as if you are him, but female." He poured more tea, which made his fringe cover his eyes. I was still staring at him when he had finished, and he was looking straight back at me. Already with the Ciel comparisons.

"Oh. Well, that's ok then, I know your kind do not normally meddle unless you've been called upon." I took a sip of the sweet tea. Four sugars, another similarity between my ancestor and I.

"Well, you did. When you thought that you weren't going to give up without a fight, that was you calling out to me. It was the same for Ciel."

"Oh?" I raised my eyebrows while playing with a curl in my pig tails. Sebastian had helped me with them this morning to take out all the rags from my natural blue-black hair so that it would be tightly curled. Something my sister had loved doing to my hair. Normally it's dead straight with only a slight curl to it. Again, just like Ciel's.

"Yes. Whereas most demons have a ritual of sorts to summon them, I depend more on thoughts of revenge."

I casually looked over at him, and then cast my gaze over the garden. A light breeze made me once again focus on Sebastian, whose dark hair was played with. I blushed ever so slightly, that simple action making me realise how handsome he was. Lucky or what? His melodic voice broke my train of thoughts.

"My Lady, your physiotherapist is here to help you walk. Shall I bring him into the gardens?" He asked, sensing his presence. I blankly nodded, not really caring about my legs. I was more interested in Ciel's choice of appearance for our butler. In a flash, he was gone, and I was left to my own devices for about fifteen minutes while they made their way to the garden. Being myself, I got bored quickly and so I wheeled myself over to a nearby rose bush to admire their beauty. I had always loved roses, with white being my favourite. Many recognise white roses as a sign of ignorant or false love, but to me they are a sign of purity. White roses can easily be tainted, though, like my soul was tainted by making a contract with a demon to get revenge. That is also the reason they are my favourite flower, they are easily tainted. I sighed and sat further into my chair. Once the manor was fully restored, I could start collecting information on the people who wrongfully killed my family. It's not something I would enjoy, but it's something I wanted to do. To regain my families honour.

"Lady Mirelle! Good afternoon, wonderful day, isn't it?" My physiotherapist, a Dr. Ball, cheerily called as my butler and he came closer. I rolled my eyes and returned the greeting.

"Dr. Ball. Same to you and so on." I muttered. He stood in front of my in all his ugly glory. I hated this man with a passion. Not only did he resemble a diseased rat, but he also pushed my abilities too far. Some of the exercises for my legs were far too strenuous.

"Right, let's get onto it! Now, I understand you have been using a walking stick for a few hours every day, yes?" I nodded, and he scribbled away in his little notebook. Our sessions always started like this. He would ask some questions, and then write down my answers, and then move onto various exercises to strengthen my legs. I was correct, as usual. Once he had finished asking me questions, we had a 'casual chat' about how I have been getting on since the last time I had seen him. I explained that I was fine, and that he can't really ask that question as he saw me the day before. He drunk a bit of tea and had a few biscuits, and then handed me the walking stick that Sebastian had bought for me. I grasped it and ran my finger along the delicate design. The design was intricate, and something that you could only find once in a life time due to it being hand carved. It reminded me very much of Ciel's taste, which was slightly changed as he grew older by his love, Elizabeth.

"Lady Mirelle? Shall we start on the exercise? I've devised a simple one for today, as it only requires you walking with your stick. Where would you like to walk?" Dr. Ball babbled on as I mindlessly nodded, not really wanted to put any effort into it. I reluctantly got up, putting some of my weight onto the stick, while Sebastian held out his arm for me to walk with him. I steadied myself and we began our walk. I knew exactly where I wanted to go, and where I was in a wheelchair before, I couldn't get there. Sebastian and I guided the physiotherapist up the granite staircase to the French doors, leading to the main building of the manor that was being restored.

It was quite a long walk, especially for someone that had a pretty screwed up knee. We started on the ground floor in the main hall. The room was abuzz with painters and decorators moving around, moving their equipment. I gave the head decorator a sketch of the room before they started work, and they stayed true to the design. It was to be elegant in design, with a classic Victorian twist, and I could already see it forming. Next on our list was the finished Lessons room, where my sister and I once had our lessons. I didn't need the room any more, but I was not willing to turn it into a different room. It's a calm and cool room, as it joins onto the gardens, with lilac walls and a tiled floor that complimented the feeling and colours, along with a white piano and a few blank canvases, waiting to be painted or sketched on. After, we ventured to the living area, which was still in the rebuilding stage. Builders moved around quickly to do their jobs, and to my eye, they were doing a fine job. This room was also to be a calm room, but warmer in colours and furniture, but still upholding that Victorian twist. The doctor and I waited while Sebastian had a quick word with the head builder, and then carried on with the walk. We entered my father's study next, and I was eager to see it, but it was also still in the rebuilding stage, as I had two groups of builders working on the rooms. Hopefully it would be finished soon.

"Lady Mirelle, unfortunately it's time for me to go. I shall let myself out, and I will see you in a few days time." Dr. Ball bowed and shook my hand, and then Sebastians, and then took his leave.

"Thank God he's gone." I said, leaning mostly on my demon butler. "Take us back to the gardens, I want more tea." Sebastian dutifully walked me back to the garden, and then poured more tea from the thermo-flask into my favourite teacup, a Royal Albert called Madonna Lily. I looked over the manor and sighed. I had no idea how or why the fire started, all I knew was that some organization wanted our family dead. I didn't even know the organization's name.

Even still, something seemed terribly wrong, and I had a sense of déjà vu. What was going on?

"My Lady, what is wrong?" Sebastian asked. I pulled my look away and rested it on the face of my demon.

"Nothing, I just was wondering why I was feeling déjà vu. Do you know why?" He nodded.

"I do indeed. Ciel's mother and father died in extremely similar circumstances, and you were tortured in nearly the exact same way as Ciel. If I had to guess, I would probably say the same people did this, but a different generation." I looked at him in shock. My family was well respected, and after Ciel exposed Queen Victoria, we began to rise up again. I didn't understand why Ciel was targeted to become 'pure', even before he made the contract with Sebastian, and I still don't, and what I didn't get even more was the idea of me being 'impure'. I was brought up as a strict Christian, and always was until I broke my faith to make a contract for my family, something I viewed more important than religion.

"Oh… Well, do you mind writing down all that you remember from then? It would help with my situation quite a lot, seeing as I know next to nothing about it." Sebastian again nodded, and the two of us succumbed into silence until I asked to go back to the out-house for dinner.

~x~

"Sebastian?" I sat upright in my bed, sure that I heard my butler walk into my room. It was the middle of the night and footsteps had woken me. I clutched my duvet and pulled it close to my body, as I watched my wardrobe door slowly open in terror.

"H-hello?" I called, and a dark figure manifested itself in my room.

"Lady Mirelle Elizabeth Phantomhive, you are charged with high treason against the Queen and her country, along with the murder of you own family. How do you plead?" It said, a wide grin appearing on it's face. Other figures appeared around it, leering at me, cheering at the verdict that could only have been 'guilty'. The walls of my room collapsed and fire replaced them, surrounding me like a cage. The cage died down a little, and beyond them I could see my family and four people. One picked up a small body- Amilia's, and threw it against the wall. Her body crumpled from the impact.

"No!" I screamed, not wanting this. I couldn't watch my family die. I tried to escape my bed, but more figures held me down, each baring their long, sharp fangs at me. They grabbed me, pulled my hair, my arms, my legs, and ripped each limb off, one by one, until I was but a head. I moved my eyes to look upwards at my attackers, and saw the Queen among them. Her red hair burned like the flames surrounding us, and her blue eyes were cold and judgmental.

"Please…" I whimpered, "I didn't do it! I didn't-" I was cut off as she waved her hand at something behind me. I never knew what it was, as it crushed my head before I could even think of what it could be.

I woke up screaming from another nightmare.

* * *

><p><strong>Right, you know what to do ^^ Review and rateslate! If you have any ideas, just give 'em to me and I'll see if I can add them in (Obviously I will give you royalties :D)**

**By the way, updates will be irregular.. I still have no internet at home ¬¬**


	2. ANNOUNCEMENT! :3

HEY GUYS!

I haven't been around for so long, it feels weird! I just wanna let you know, I will be finishing my FanFics just for you guys, because so many people have added this story to their favourite list and to story alerts :3

Thanks for bringing me back!

Arra-Lune ^^


End file.
